


United By Faith

by randommythicalbeast (ohstars)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Men Crying, POV Steve Rogers, PTSD, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Single Parents, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers has nightmares, Steve Rogers-centric, Tags May Change, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/randommythicalbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve and Bucky are soldiers who end up with the same woman on the same day. When she gets pregnant with twins, they're both faced with single parenthood. Until they meet one day when their little girls start school and their struck with the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United By Faith

Junia Cassano moved to New York to go to NYU two years ago. She was a smart girl with big dreams of being on a Broadway stage and singing till her lungs gave out. She loved her life, just the idea of living life and being free while she could without any responsibilities except for work and school. She could do as she pleases. 

 

Which is why she wasn’t concerned about having a crush on two men at once. 

 

Junia worked at a small cafe in Manhattan, only a block or two away from her dorm. She liked it. Every morning she met new people, whether they be college students like herself, tourists on vacation, or a new business man/woman who just got transferred to the area but didn’t want to go to a Starbucks, and got to make them smile for just one minute by giving them the pick me up that’d start their day. And then there were the regulars like the men and women who work in the building across the street or the joggers who decided to award themselves after their morning run. She built friendships with these people, learned about their spouses and kids, and gave the occasional reminder or compliment. 

 

She lived for it. 

 

But she had favorites, like anyone would. Really, there were only two who she favored over all the other regulars and newbies. They were the two people who she made sure to be extra nice to every time they came in. 

 

First, there was Steve, the All-American hero who grew up in Brooklyn and is always a gentleman with a kind soul and a big heart. He always made sure to ask about her day, to get to know her and give her a role reversal. He was always really nice, and his chiseled features, big baby blues, and golden locks helped give weasel his way into her heart. 

 

Then there was James, who had the whole brooding, mysterious thing going for him. He, too, looked great, with his long brown hair and sharp jaw. He didn’t say much sometimes, but when he did it was always a genuine compliment met with a suave smirk and flirty blue-grey eyes. She didn’t know much about him, which made her all the more willing to try and pry open that overworked mind of his. 

 

She liked them both for who they were and their individual qualities. It wasn’t meant to be more than just a little school girl crush that she’d never act upon. Until it happened. 

 

It was a normal day in November, with the weather chilled but not snowing yet. The coffee shop was packed, filled to the brim with people she knew and didn’t know. Junia walked around, chatting with the customers and making sure no one had a frown on their face. There was a reason she was a crowd favorite among the baristas. 

 

Steve came in first that day and as soon as Junia turned to greet him with a big smile, she knew something was wrong. His usual put together outfit was disheveled, his hair a mess, and his eyes were red and puffy. He gave her a small smile and held the door open for a woman and her child, even in his darkest hour Steve Rogers was a gentleman. 

 

Junia walked behind the counter and quickly made his favorite (a café melange - black coffee topped with whip cream). “Here ya go, sweetie,” she said softly, handing the man a larger cup than she registered. He noticed with a half-hearted glare but didn’t try and change it. Instead, he adds a dollar to his usually gracious tip. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said softly. He cleared his throat and sipped at the coffee, moving to the side so anyone who came in could come right up and order. “How’s your morning been? Did you turn your paper in on time?”

 

“I did,” she hummed, “hopefully Professor T will love it as much as you did.” Steve waved a hand at her, a small smile on his face. “Seriously Steve, I really don’t know what I’d do without your proofreading my papers. I’m sure you’ve got a lot going on in your life as it is, going over my papers is trivial compared to whatever else you’ve got going on. Including your own work.” 

 

“Junia, we’ve been over this. I don’t mind.” Steve sipped at his coffee for a moment, not really saying anything. 

 

She sighed and set down the towel she was holding to lean against the counter, nose inches away from Steve’s. He was at least a foot taller than her, if not more, but the way he was hunched over the counter and she was at eye level for once. “Why the sad puppy look?” 

 

Steve looked up, his face drooping with the lack of sleep and devastation. “She broke up with me. Found out I’m not quitting the military and didn’t want to be an Army wife. Broke off the engagement and called off the wedding. Moved out in less than an hour and took everything with her,” he admitted. His blue eyes watered and his breath hitched a bit as he tried desperately not to break down in the middle of the shop. 

 

Junia’s heart broke for him. She knew how much Peggy meant to him, how much he loved her. She also knew he loved being in the military, loved fighting for his country and doing what others couldn’t. It was a difficult situation for him to be put in, having to decide between his career and the woman of his dreams. 

 

“Oh Steve,” she whispered. Then, as if a switch flipped in her brain, she perked up and took left hand seeing as the right was holding his coffee. “I’ve got an idea. How ‘bout you and I go out to dinner tonight? Maybe go dancing? Get your mind off all this. I’ll even pay!” Her face was bright and her grin beaming as she held his huge hand in both of hers. “It’ll be a thank you for proofing my papers for the past year and the many I’m sure you’ll help with in the future.” 

 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know, June. Seems a bit early-”

 

“It’ll be completely platonic. Promise.” She held out her pinky, her eyebrows raised expectantly. Steve sighed but hooked his larger one with her’s. “We can meet here at seven? I know just where to take you!” 

 

He nodded, still not completely convinced but thankful for the offer. “Okay. Seven it is.” He leaned off the counter, coffee in hand, and started towards the door. He stopped and turned to face her, his face a little brighter. “But I’m buying dinner.” 

 

She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways, a small giggle escaping. “Deal. Your class starts in like ten minutes, Rogers. You better get a move on.” Steve glanced at his watch, hiked up his bag, and let out a sigh. He turned to walk out, holding the coffee up in a silent goodbye. 

  
With that, Junia went back to her work. 

 

Until James walked, winded as if he’d just been running. Knowing him, he probably had been. Junia wouldn’t be surprised if he told her he’d just come from the gym. James walked up to the counter, his eyes a bit distant as he patiently waited behind another regular. 

 

Junia quickly made the customer’s order and started on James’ without even asking what he wanted. She could tell by his workout clothes and tired eyes that he needed a caramel macchiato to cheer him up. Unlike Steve who ordered the same thing every day (occasionally he’d skip the whipped cream, but nothing “dangerous”), Bucky’s orders depend on his mood. Sometimes he needed a pick me up, others he needed something to calm him from whatever went through his head. 

 

James nodded his thanks and handed her the five for the coffee and a couple of dollars extra for herself. “Thank you,” she chirped as she pocketed the tip. “You alright this morning? Feel up to talking?” He shrugged and sipped his coffee as he moved to lean against the counter like Steve had done not twenty minutes ago. “Just gonna stand there and be all moody?” That got a small, breathy laugh out of him. Junia smiled, feeling a bit victorious for such a little achievement. “That’s fine. Just don’t scare the customers, yeah?” He nodded and took another long sip of his coffee.

 

Junia went back to making orders and flittered about the room of people, double-checking to see if they were alright or needed refills. She was cleaning the counter, humming to herself as James watched with curious, but tired eyes. “What song is that?” he finally asked, his voice hoarse and thick from the lack of talking. 

 

She looked up, a small but naturally warm smile on her lips. “An old lullaby my grandmother used to sing to us. It’s an Italian song, that’s all she speaks, but it’s my favorite.” He nodded a couple of times, going back to sipping his coffee. Junia took the opportunity to sneak over and take her position as to leaning against the counter, chin in her hands and face inches away from James. “You’re a musician, got a favorite lullaby or song that calms you?” 

 

“Not a musician,” he corrects, “but not really. None that hold meaning, anyways.” His hair falls over his eyes, a soft, whisper of a smile teasing at his lips. 

 

“Like?” Junia was just so curious about this man, she didn’t even bother to hide it either.

 

“I like loud, foreign music. Doesn’t make a like of sense, but it’s just about the voices and the music, not the lyrics.” James blushes and sips at his coffee, ignoring all eye contact with Junia. 

 

She beamed and nodded her head. “I can totally understand that. Just breathing in the music and letting it consume you?” James nodded. “Maybe one day you can come over and we can just listen to music?” 

 

Another breathy laugh. Another victory for Junia. “I’d like that,” he mumbled.

 

“You free today? I’ve got finals all next week and it’d be nice to relax.” Junia let her voice trail off, leaving enough room for James to decline. 

 

He checked his phone and bit his lip before he gave a small, shy nod. “I’ve got a meeting to get to. When do you get off work?” James tugged at his sleeves and gloves, his gloves out of place with the gym attire but fitting for him. 

 

“Eleven? I’ve got dinner plans at seven so I have to until five to do whatever before I need to get ready,” Junia told him before taking another order for a new customer. “Have a great day!” she called to the man leaving the shop. He smiled appreciatively and stepped out. Junia returned her attention to James. “My place or yours? My roommate should be in class all day, but-”

 

“Mine. If that’s okay?” Junia nodded and slipped a hand under the counter to grab her phone. James’ eyebrows furrowed, the wrinkles above them defined with confusion. “You already have my number?” he mumbled more to himself than to Junia.

 

“Put in your address, silly,” she touched his left bicep gently. He flinched, causing her hand to fall immediately. Neither mentioned it as James typed in his address and handed back the phone. “If you have a meeting to go to, I suggest you going to shower first. You’re starting to smell.” Junia made a face and took a step back, making sure her tone and body screamed playful. She’d hate to come off as mean to James when he was such a kind person. 

 

James moved his head to the right, taking a whiff of himself. His nose scrunched and he was soon walking out the door, mumbling a “see ya later” in Junia’s direction. She was used to his sudden goodbyes, so it didn’t bother her at all. Instead, she continued about her day, busying herself with customers until it was time to go to James’. 

 

After heading home to change and freshen up, Junia took a bus to James’ side of the neighborhood. Turns out, he lives in the Lower East Side in a building that seemed to be falling apart from the inside out. She walked up the dilapidated steps, humming that Italian lullaby as she did so until she was on the third floor. “312,” she mumbled to herself over and over again until she found the dark blue door with the numbers ‘312’ in silver. She double checked the address on her phone and knocked on the door. 

 

James was in a large sweatshirt, gloves still on, and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, with his bangs framing his face lazily and showing his exhausted expressions. He didn’t say anything, just gave her a small smile and opened the door a bit wider. 

 

Junia wasn’t offended, the whole point of this was to relax and not have to talk. Which she could use, given that she’s a talkative young girl who’s just a bit nosy. Either way, she took a step into the apartment and tried her best not to say a word. 

 

The apartment itself looked nice, it was the clutter and utter destruction that Junia desperately wanted to comment on. There was trash and dirty dishes everywhere, beer bottles and cans of soda thrown about recklessly, CDs were stacked in piles a corner - not organized but at least in one place - much like the book stacks that were  _ everywhere _ . Upon further inspection, Junia noticed a couple holes in the walls the size of James’ fists and various piles of glass from what was probably temper tantrums. 

 

“Well then,” Junia mumbled. 

 

James must have noticed her reaction, seeing as he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “Sorry ‘bout the mess. I picked it up a bit, but I-” Junia held up a hand and shook her head. His head fell, bangs covering his eyes a little, and his shoulders deflated. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Junia told him. “This is fine. But I have good news,” he looked up at her with bushy eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed, “I really like to clean.” She shrugged, a goofy grin on her face. “It’s how I relax. I like to get rid of all the dirt and clutter and just. . .clean. If you’d let me, I’d love to clean your apartment while we listened to that music you were telling me about.” James thought about it for a moment, but shook his head. He was a proud man, Junia knew that, and wouldn’t let his guest clean his house. “Please? I can’t sit still anyways, so I’d probably end up annoying you if we just sat and listened to music. Besides, you look exhausted. Let me help.” She took a step forward and gave him a big puppy dog face, making sure her plump bottom lip quivered just the right amount. 

 

James sighed and ran his right hand over his face again. “If you really want to,” he mumbled. His face scrunched up as if his words tasted bitter. “I hate this, but you’re right. This place needs a better clean and if that helps you,” he shrugged, “then who am I to stop you.” Junia beamed and clapped her hands. He gave her a small smile and started to move toward the stereo before he stopped and turned with a serious expression. “No vacuums. That’s my only rule.” 

 

She nodded and waited until a loud bass filled the room, followed by a man screaming something in Russian to begin cleaning. The music was interesting, to say the least, but it looked like it soothed James. He was perched on the couch, head in his hands, leaning against the armrest closest to the window. Junia watched him for a moment, intrigued by how at peace his body seemed with such boisterous music playing, a nice change from his usual tense, straight posture. 

 

She started with the trash, then the glass pieces on the floor, then the dishes. She organized the books and CDs, placing them in alphabetical order respectively and setting them against the walls. He really needed bookshelves. Next came the dusting of the stereo and speakers, the few tables he had, and the old TV sitting in front of him. Then she moved to the kitchen, her head bopping to the music and her hips swaying. 

 

It wasn’t until she finished scrubbing the kitchen down and organizing his bare refrigerator that she realized James was watching her. She gave him a big smile and set down the rags she had used to clean the counters with. Junia made her way over to him and plopped down beside him. 

 

Neither said a word, just sat there and listened to the music. 

 

Until James turned to her with a vulnerable look on his sweet face. Next thing Junia knows, their clothes are off (Well, her’s were. He kept his sweatshirt and left glove on. She didn’t ask why.) and they’re partaking in a very heavy make-out session. 

 

Junia left at five, a goofy grin on her face. “I had a great time, James.” She bounced on the heels of her feet, her thick dark hair pulled back in sloppy bun much like James’. 

 

He gave a deep chuckle, his face bright with something unique and special that made Junia want to kiss it right off his face. “Not goin’ to lie, I did too. Thanks again for,” he motioned carelessly to the apartment, “It looks great.”

 

Junia shrugged and hugged him gently. She knew he didn’t like touch, but after they just had sex, the rules could be different. He flinched a little but hugged her gently. “It was my pleasure. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?” James nodded and walked her out. 

 

“Yeah,” James mumbled. She kissed his cheek and skipped down the hall, her body relaxed and buzzed. 

 

Junia went home, got dressed in something a bit classier and did her hair in loose ringlets. “You look great,” her roommate Tanya said. “Gotta date?”

 

She giggled. “No, just dinner with a friend.” 

 

“You have friends?” 

 

“Plenty. A whole cafe full, to be exact.” Junia beamed at her friend, noticing her natural blonde hair now dyed a new shade of purple. “Love the hair, my dear.” 

 

Tanya waved her off and twirled a finger in her long bangs. “Thank you, love. I could say the same to you. You look like a Roman Goddess.” Junia giggled again and finished her makeup at about six-thirty. “Need someone to walk with you?” 

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m going out with the real Prince Charming, so I should be fine.” Tanya gasped, her jaw dropping comically. 

 

“Rogers?” Junia nodded. “How?”

 

“He was having a bad day,” Junia mumbled with a blush, “so I asked him out to dinner and dancing. Thought it might cheer him up. Completely platonic. Besides,” she bit her lip, “I might have something going with Mr. Mysterious.” 

 

Tanya gasped even louder, clutching her chest. “Seriously? What happened?” Junia gave her a sheepish smile, her giggles getting louder. “No!” She nodded and hid her face behind her hands. “You little minx! How’d you score that?”

 

“He had a bad day, too.” She shrugged and grabbed her purse and navy pumps that went well with her teal and navy polka-dotted dress. “Think this is too much?” Junia spun around, making sure Tanya saw it all.

 

“Nah, Rogers will love it. Tomorrow morning, I’m coming into the dinner for every detail. Understood?” Junia nodded and grabbed her scarf and navy cardigan. “Have a good night!”

 

“You too!” Junia skipped down the steps of her dorm, interacting with various friends and neighbors as she went. She made her way down the street, ignoring the calls and the looks people were giving her. It was five minutes til by the time she made it to the cafe and Steve was already waiting, dressed in a white button-down, leather jacket, and a pair of dark jeans.  _ The All-American boy has a dark side _ , she thought. “You look a lot better than you did this morning. Was kinda expecting you to be in the same clothes.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes but moved in to hug her tight. “As sad as I may be, I couldn’t embarrass myself like that nor you.” He pulled away and smiled sadly at her. “I figured we could get go to that Hibachi place ‘round the block. That okay with you?” She nodded and took his elbow when he offered. 

 

They walked in silence, simply enjoying one another. Neither of them said anything until after they reached the restaurant and already ordered. “How was your day?” Steve asked her, leaning in to talk with her a bit more intimately given they shared the table with two families.

 

Junia smiled and shrugged. “Pretty nice. I went to a good friend of mine’s and we listened to good music while I cleaned his apartment.” 

 

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “You cleaned his apartment?”

 

“Yup,” she nodded, “I can’t relax in a messy place, I’d rather clean it. His place was wrecked so I cleaned it up a little for him. He doesn’t have it easy, I don’t think.” Steve wanted to ask why, but he was too nice to pry. “How was your’s?” 

 

He shrugged. “I laid around most of the day, cheated on my diet. Studied, read, drew, worked out. Anything to keep my mind off all this,” he waved a hand around his head. Junia nodded, she understood. 

 

“Wanna tell me what actually happened?” He shook his head, the devastation seeping back into his features, and sipped at his water. “That’s okay. I’m simply here to help you temporarily forget.” Junia took the glass from his hand, a playful smirk on her lips. “Which is why I’m ordering you a beer and you’re going to let loose a little, Soldier Boy.” Steve laughed weakly and gave in, trusting her.

 

That’s how they ended up going dancing after dinner, their bodies slotted against each other like puzzle pieces as they grinded. How they ended up drunkenly climbing into a cab and traveling all the way to Brooklyn where Steve lives. How they managed to fumble into his bedroom, their clothes were strewn across his floor and their drunken giggles echoing off the thin walls. 

 

The next day, Junia and Steve left the apartment together. Neither said a word about what happened the night before, but they both understood it was a one time thing. They took a cab back to her dorm and Steve walked her up. She tried to get him to go ahead to his class, but he wasn’t having any of it. Then he walked her to the cafe, where she made him his favorite and paid for it much to his dismay. “It’s my treat and payback for the cab rides. Go learn, Soldier.” Steve saluted her, hiked his bag up his shoulder, and started out the cafe with a small smile. 

 

And that was it. 

 

She wasn’t any closer to James or Steve after that day, that beautiful November day. She simply helped them out, gave them discounts on their coffees on the harder days, and made sure to give them both big smiles reserved only for them. 

 

Five weeks later, Steve comes in the cafe looking just as bad as he did that day. “What’s the matter, big guy? Someone kick your puppy?” She teased, his coffee already in her hand. 

 

He let out a big sigh and mumbled a thanks. “I have bittersweet news.” Junia paused, her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip pouted in confusion. She handed the customer she was talking to their change before turning to Steve. “I’m graduating early. Well,” he made a face, “kind of. I completed all my main courses early and now I just gotta finish getting my credits up so I can. Which means I can take online courses instead until I need to do that practice teaching thing I told you about.”

 

Junia’s face lit up, fully ready to go into a congratulations spiel. Until she saw his face fall and his chest heave a big ol’ sigh. “What’s the bad news?”

 

“I’m leaving. Going back overseas for another tour.” Junia honestly felt like crying, her hand covering her open mouth. He walked around the counter and grabbed her shoulders, his own face scrunched in concern. “We’ll still be friends, yeah? I’ll be gone for like, seven months and then I’ll be back. And I’ll march right into this cafe and buy a big cup of coffee so I can stay and catch up.” She nodded and allowed him to pull her in for a tight hug. 

 

“When do you leave?” she squeaked. 

 

Steve whispered, “A week from now. I deploy a week after New Year’s, but I have to go to training.” He pulled away and moved back around the counter, coffee back in his hand. 

 

Junia helped a new customer with a small smile before she turned back to Steve. “You’re leaving for Christmas?”

 

He shrugged. “My unit will be there. They’re throwing this huge coming home party and we’ll spend Christmas together. I won’t be alone, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

 

Junia nodded, a bit at ease now. “Well then, I’m happy for you. Sad you’re leaving, but happy you’re doing what you want. I’ll write you, if you’d let me?” Steve nodded and gave her a big grin. “Good. Just get in touch with me somehow and I’ll start writing letters. But you have an exam in half an hour, right?” He nodded again, already collecting himself to walk out the door. “See you later?”

 

“Where else would I get my coffee from? This isn’t a goodbye, Junia. Neither will next week.” He pointed at her and raised his coffee on his way out. 

 

James came in soon after, a worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked her. Junia perked up at that, must be one of his talking days. “Something happen?”

 

Junia shrugged and made him his black coffee. “Nah, a good friend of mine just told me he’s getting deployed soon. Bit sad, but inevitable.” James nodded and fished his wallet out. 

 

“That’s rough to hear. But I’m glad it’s just that, you looked really upset when I walked in. Not your usual peppy self.” He rolled his eyes, but there was a soft, fond smile on his face. It’d been there since November, but he never acted upon it. 

 

“Thank you for your concern, James, but I’m good.” She gave him a cheesy smile just to make her point clear, earning herself a breathy chuckle. “Whatcha up to for the holidays? Make plans yet?” 

 

He sighed, his good mood faltering a little. “My sister wants me to come visit, spend the holidays with her and her family. Thinks it’d be better than being in that dingy little apartment.” Junia nodded, a knowing look on her face. “You agree with her, don’t you?” He glared at her playfully, to which she nodded again.

 

“You need to interact with people, as much as you hate it. Going to whatever meeting you go to and coming in here isn’t enough. You need a bigger support group, people you can talk to. ‘Cause there’s a lot going on in that brain of yours you aren’t telling me about.” She pointed at him, close to tapping his forehead but she remembered his no touching rule before she could. “I think it’s a brilliant idea for you to go visit your sister. You should go and have a fabulous time.” 

 

James sighed and nodded, sipping at his coffee. “I’ve gotta get to a meeting, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the advice, have a good day Junia,” he told her as he started for the door. Junia called out her goodbye before turning to a customer with a big grin. 

 

Steve left first, she cried a little when he left. He was a good friend, someone she’d miss dearly. He was always putting her first, which was something only Tanya and her mom did. He even jumped at the idea of helping her with her term papers and tutoring her in the more difficult subjects. 

 

James left a week afterwards, the day before she’d leave to go visit her own family in Washington. They didn’t have a heartfelt goodbye, but he did give her a big hug. If she had known he’d be calling her two weeks later, saying he was moving in with his sister, she would have cried into his shoulder a bit. James may not have been open to her as much as Steve was, but she cared for him just as hard. He was a good man, even if he didn’t see it. 

 

Junia had a great time with her family either way. Up until she got sick a week after New Year’s, ending up bedridden with the flu. That’s how she found out she was pregnant. That’s when her life ended. 

 

Junia fell into a hard depression. She continued out her school year and did the best she could do with Tanya supporting her completely. But she hated it. She hated her body being used by whatever was growing inside of her. She hated having her life ruined by such careless mistakes. She hated not knowing who the father was. She hated the idea of giving up everything. 

 

So she didn’t. She decided early on that once the baby was born, she’d give him or her to the father once she found out. 

 

Until she found out it wasn’t just one baby, but two. 

 

But she didn’t let that change her mind. Whoever did this to her, making her suffer for nine months, be it Steve or James, they’d have another thing coming. 

 

She hated them. She hated herself. She hated the babies. She hated the world. 

 

September 7th, 2011, she went into labor. Her hatred only grew with each contraction.

 

September 8th, 2011, she had the twins. She wouldn’t let herself hold them. 

 

September 9th, 2011, she found out the father. 

 

“Junia, are you alright?” her mother, Gracie, asked with Twin A (Junia refused to name them herself) cradled in her arms. Junia laid in the hospital, her hands clutching two paternity test result papers and her jaw slack with horror stricken eyes. “You look a little pale, sweetie.”

 

Tanya, who was feeding Twin B, took the papers from her one at a time. “Oh shit,” she mumbled as she double-checked. “How did you manage to get yourself knocked up by two different people?” 

 

Gracie’s eyes widened, her own mouth agape. “Excuse me?” 

 

Tanya looked up at her, her own eyes wide. “They don’t have the same dad. Somehow it’s both Rogers and that James kid. Twin B is Rogers, A is James’.” She held up the baby in her arms to emphasis her statement. 

 

“Junia,” Gracie sighed, “How did you manage to get yourself in this mess? What are you going to do? Do they even know? Or did you wait to tell them like you did me?” Junia had waited until August to tell her parents she was expecting, she only told her mother she didn’t know who the father was just the other night.    
  


“Neither of them know. But don’t worry, I’m giving them both custody of their child.” Junia tried hard not to glare at the twins, but she couldn’t help it.

 

Tanya and Gracie shared a look, a concerned and unsure look. They both moved to lay the twins in their respective bassinets, before stepping outside. “Tanya, she’s completely changed from my little girl to an empty shell. It may be a good thing she gives the babies,” Gracie admitted. 

 

Tanya nodded. “I know. It’s been killing me watching her like this. She wouldn’t even let me look at a three bedroom apartment, she’s been dead set on giving them up since she found out. I just don’t want her to regret it because she’s upset now.” 

 

Gracie sighed, arms crossed as she paced outside the hospital door. “This is harder for me than it is her, right now. I’ve already fallen for the angels.” She peeked into the room, smiling at the pink bundles in the clear bassinets. “Watching them leave is going to be a challenge.” Tanya ran a hand through her blue hair. “What should we do?”

 

“Maybe  _ we _ deliver the babies to the boys? Get their information and drop them off? I know it seems childish, but I don’t think it’d end well if we gave them an option. They can do what they please with them, whether they keep them or give them up is their choice. BUt they deserve the chance, that much I’m certain.” Tanya leaned against the doorframe, peeking behind her to see her best friends’ children. 

 

Gracie nodded, her face pinched with determination. “That’s the best option. I do think, however, we need to keep in touch with them. I’m not letting those girls out of my life with ease. If they don’t want them, then I’ll take them in. Junia made her choice, but I’ll make mine in a heartbeat if given the opportunity.”

 

Tanya took a step closer, hugging the elder woman as if she were her own mother. Granted, she practically was given how close she is with Junia and how often they visit her family together. “Then it’s settled.” 

 

September 10th, 2011, they were released. Tanya and Gracie took the babies after getting the basic necessities they’d need to transport and care for them until they were with their fathers. 

 

“You’ve got B, right?” Tanya asked, cradling Baby A in her arms. The little girl was looking up at her with big grey/blue eyes and parted lips that were definitely not Junia’s. The dark thick hair could be either parents’, but her nose was definitely Junia’s, cute as button and pointed just a little. She’d be such a pretty girl when she got older. 

 

Gracie checked the tag on her foot and nodded with a whimsical smile. “These girls are going to be a handful when they get older,” she whispered. Junia had already left, leaving as soon as she could to return to her and Tanya’s apartment. They were still in the hospital lobby, making sure they both had everything they’d need to take the babies out of the building. Baby B was definitely Steve’s, anyone could tell with the clump of blonde hair on the child. She had brown eyes, much like Junia’s, and her daughter’s mouth, but the nose had to be the Rogers’ boy. It didn’t turn upwards at the point like her daughters, but it was still cute as could be. 

 

Tanya shared her smile, giggling as she kissed A’s head. “Aren’t they?”

 

“They need names. It doesn’t feel right calling them A and B,” Gracie said as she sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. Tanya sat beside her, using one hand to pull their things closer to them. “I feel like they should have proper twin names, something to put on the birth certificates before we leave.” Gracie pulled out the paperwork, showing the certificates to the young lady. “Junia filled everything out, even the custody papers, except for the names. Said she’d give them the choice.” 

 

“Can we even fill this stuff out?” Tanya asked. 

 

“Just the names. Enough to make them people rather than just nameless babies,” Gracie mumbled. Neither said anything for a moment, both deep in thought. They both just stared at the newborns in their matching onesies (A was in purple and B was in yellow, but the patterns were the same) and examined everything from their hair to their toes. 

 

Tanya and Gracie both spoke at the same time, giving their opinion on the twins’ names. “Lia and Lana,” Gracie said as Tanya announced, “Kathleen and Katherine.” 

 

“They’re your granddaughters, you should pick their names. Lia and Lana are beautiful names. They fit,” Tanya said softly. 

 

Gracie nodded and thought for a moment. “Lia Kathleen and Lana Katherine?” 

 

Tanya shook her head. “Switch them. Lana Kathleen rolls better and Lia Katherine fits better, I think.” Tanya beamed at the babies, as Gracie moved to get a pen from her purse. “Baby A looks like a Lana, I think James was Russian or something. Junia said he liked Russian stuff, so it fits her heritage if he is. Baby B looks like a Lia, seems like she’d be a little princess. 

 

Gracie filled out the rest of the paperwork, officially creating the paper trail that would follow these girls around for the rest of their lives. Tanya turned it in, handing Lana to Gracie before she stood. “Welcome to the world, Lia and Lana. My sweet little granddaughters,” Gracie whispered as she held them both in her arms. It was the last time they’d both be here, together, if everything went well. It broke her heart, but she understood it had to happen. “I’ll miss you both so much. Just know I’ll always love you, no matter what.” She kissed both of their foreheads, cradling them as close as she could. 

 

Tanya returned and said her goodbyes to little Lia, her eyes watering as she did so. “I’ll miss you, sweet pea. Your Auntie Tanya loves you.” She kissed her blonde forehead and reluctantly handed her back to Gracie, getting Lana in return. 

 

They gathered their things and set off to deliver the babies. 

 

Tanya had it easy, she only had to go into Brooklyn where Steve still lived. He’d returned from his deployment last month and was currently on a small break before he’d be transferred to a new base. He kept in touch with Junia, writing her one-sided letters even though she never responded. Tanya couldn’t hate him if she tried. 

 

Gracie, however, had to fly to upper California to get to James’ sisters place. He, too, sent the occasional ‘I’m still alive’ text to Junia. Which worked out in her favor when Tanya snooped to figure out where he lived. She didn’t mind having to take a flight out of her way to make sure her granddaughter was in the right hands. Her husband would meet her there, ready to drive her to the house and take her back home. 

 

Tanya took a cab into Brooklyn and found Steve’s apartment. She didn’t want to interact with the man, but she also didn’t want to just leave little Lia by herself in the hall. She looked around, baby car seat in her hands and the note already attached to the handle, for any reasonable option. “Can I help you?” An older woman asked, stepping out of the apartment across the hall from Steve’s. 

 

She nodded. “Do you know if he’s home?” She pointed to Steve’s door, biting her lip. “I knocked, but he didn’t answer,” she lied. 

 

The woman nodded, a gentle smile on her face. “Just came in. Probably couldn’t hear you fully. He’s deaf in one ear, I think I recall him saying once. Just knock a little louder.” The woman passed her, leaving down the stairs slowly. 

 

Tanya called out a quiet thanks before she heard the door shut to the building. Tanya set Lia down, making sure her little body was comfortable in her car seat. “There you go. It’s time Auntie Tanya got outta here, kid. I’ll miss you. Love you, sweetheart.” She kissed the baby’s head, lingering just enough for her eyes to water. 

 

She stood, anxiety and determination filling her at once. Then, with the words of the kind older lady in mind, knocked loud enough anyone could hear, but not loud enough to disturb the baby. “Coming!” a deep voice called from the other side. Tanya bolted, down the stairs as quick as she could. 

 

Gracie and her husband, Vince, drove up into the little suburban subdivision James lived in with the Proctors’ the next day. “I’m already attached, Vin. I don’t know if I can go through with this,” Gracie mumbled from the backseat with the baby. Lana was looking up at her, kicking her feet and flailing her arms every now and then. She’d make faces and coo at the baby every now and then, getting as much as she could from the baby. 

 

“I told you this would happen. We’re too old to take care of children, though. It’s hard enough that we’ve still got three in high school and two are in college, we can’t take on an infant. We barely have time for each other, much less a baby.” Vin turned onto a street, following his GPS. “Although, she is a precious little thing.”

 

Gracie beamed. “Isn’t she? You should have seen Lia. I’ll show you a picture later. She was precious, too.” Gracie looked up from the infant to meet Vin’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I hope Steve took her in. I hope she’s okay.” 

 

“She will be. You said Tanya hadn’t heard anything from him yet? She mentioned he was a good guy, dependable and such. I don’t think we have to worry about him. It’s this kid we have to worry about.” He let out a big sigh, turning onto another street. “We’re almost there.” 

 

“Park in front of the house opposite it,” Gracie instructed as she gathered Lana’s things. Vin nodded and did as he was told once they were at the house. “Want to hold her?” She asked him quietly, already unbuckling Lana from her car seat. 

 

Vince thought for a moment before he put the car in park and turned to take the child from her. “She looks a lot like our little Junia, lot like you,” he mumbled as he cradled his granddaughter against his chest. 

 

“I know,” Gracie whispered as she leaned forward. “She’s a sweet little thing. Love her to pieces already.” She glanced at the house across the street, where the father of the baby should be. While Vince watched the baby, she watched the house until a man with a messy bun walked out to check the mail. “Must be him,” she whispered. 

 

“Gotta be. Looks just like Junia described to you.” Vin eventually handed Lana back, mumbling something about not getting attached. Gracie put her back in the car seat and got out the car, making sure the baby was secure. 

 

She walked slowly, her anxiety increasing with every step. Her whole body was filled with dread as she sat the baby down on the porch, a foot away from the door. She tied the note to the car seat handle and rang the doorbell, hurrying off to the car before James could answer. Gracie jumped in, tears already falling, and Vince reversed the car enough to get them out of James’ view when he answered, but enough to keep an eye out. When the door opened, he turned around and drove off without a single glance. 

  
The twins were in their hands now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, but we'll see.


End file.
